


Happier

by Fogfire



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16449329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fogfire/pseuds/Fogfire
Summary: Prompt: angst - steve rogerstheme: happier by ed sheeran





	Happier

It’s actually not that hard to befriend Steve Rogers, the Captain America, hero extraordinaire.

You have to be honest, hardworking and friendly, someone to trust and someone who can hold his ground.

And it’s not hard at all to fall for him either.

The hard part is realizing that this is where he draws the line.

There’s a certain tension between you. Always has been, always will be, it seems.

It’s one of those they write telenovelas about, the one that makes you want to be near him and far away at the same time. The one that makes you feel everything so much deeper than you used too.

The one that you dream about when it does not keep you up at night.

And he never acts on it.

At first, you think he’s shy.

He’s grown up in a different time. He’s not as forward as men nowadays often are.

And it’s comfortable being with him, being his friend, being the one he trusts and seeks out.

But not more.

But then he leaves for a mission without telling you.

You know anyway. Working for shield includes so much more than firing a gun or jumping out of a plane.

He pulls away from you, bit by bit.

“What’s happening?” You ask him, emphasizing the words in a way that should tell him what you really want to know.

“Nothing’s happening. We’re still friends.”

And that could be okay. Just friends could be okay.

“If we’re just friends, stop sending me mixed signals.”

“I don’t,” he says but pulls up his shoulders while doing so.

“Yeah, and I’m not stupid. I know when you lie. Just be honest and get it over with.”

-

He stares at you for a long time, before deciding to speak.

“This life is too dangerous for you.”

“Bullshit.”

“It is. I am dangerous. What I do is dangerous. I don’t want anything that I can’t promise coming back too.”

“But you still want me?” You ask and he can see the ultimatum in your eyes. And the hope that he will take the chance, take the risk this time after all.

“No, I don’t.” He says, cutting whatever is connecting you too.

He’s lost too many people already anyway.

It’s better to not have you than to have you and lose you too.

The next time he sees you, you’re different and he’s different too.

He hears you laugh and it’s like a knife to his heart, because you’re a stranger to him know, but he could still recognize your laugh anywhere.

And he sees him, an arm slung around your shoulder, lips pressed to your cheek and he remembers a song you two used to listen on glum days, a song he had never thought would describe his life.

-

Saw you walk inside a bar

He said something to make you laugh

I saw that both your smiles were twice as wide as ours

Yeah, you look happier, you do

‘Cause baby you look happier, you do

My friends told me one day I’ll feel it too

And until then I’ll smile to hide the truth

But I know I was happier with you

-

He turns, unable to look back.

He’s made a mistake he can’t take back.

At least you’re happier now.

And maybe, one day, he will really feel it too.

-


End file.
